


Show, Don't Tell

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 November 2007 in response to <a href="http://luckybrans.livejournal.com/profile">luckybrans</a>' prompt of <i>Angelina/Montague, featuring him choosing to go and fight with her at Hogwarts.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Show, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckybrans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luckybrans).



> Written on 9 November 2007 in response to [luckybrans](http://luckybrans.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Angelina/Montague, featuring him choosing to go and fight with her at Hogwarts._

"It's your school, too, your world. Do you like what's happening at Hogwarts? Do you like what's happening in society? Do you think I should have to be on some list of people yours consider to be inferior?" 

Angelina's questions were difficult to hear, and even more difficult to answer. For Montague, the world was working out exactly as it ought—to a point. 

_Miss you_ , he thought, staring at her picture. 

The insipid witches his parents had been parading before him since he'd left Hogwarts had all been incredibly boring. Not having anything useful to do with his time—because of course he shouldn't have to work—had also become difficult. And he was worried about Angelina, about how they'd left things after he'd seen her before her match.

_If the Dark Lord wins_ . . . .

Montague didn't believe his parents were evil, just lazy. The unpleasantness didn't affect them, so they didn't notice it. No one discussed politics in his house.

_But politics isn't what we're talking about here. It's people. It's her_.

No matter what Montague did, he couldn't forget Angelina, and he didn't like his life without her. Giving up the privileges of wealth to have her—he hadn't been certain he could do that. Now he wasn't so sure. Even seeing her for so brief a moment had made him feel more alive than he had in months.

_But now it's more than wealth that I'd be giving up_ , he thought, Angelina's words resurfacing in his mind. 

She was going back to Hogwarts to fight. It was important to her. It wasn't about politics but life, and she'd asked him to share that with her. She'd asked, but she hadn't waited for an answer.

_Angelina's priorities have always been in order, and I was the first person she contacted. She wants to share this fight with me. She believes in me—why_?

His parents had expectations of him, but they didn't take any real pride in him, Montague knew that. He also knew that he'd never done anything to make them proud—or ashamed—he'd merely followed their wishes because it had been easier.

_I'm tired of easy, of just existing. I want to live. I want her_.

Montague paused. It wasn't really given anything up, was it? Nothing important. No, life wasn't easy, not if it was to be worth anything. 

_Yes_ , he thought, tucking his picture of Angelina away in his robes. _I will fight with you. I'll fight for you, for us_.

Montague kissed his parents goodbye; it surprised them. When they asked what had brought on his "sentimental display," he shrugged, saying, "I'm going out again and might . . . be late."

"Is it love?" his mother asked, glancing knowingly at his father.

Montague smiled. "Yes." _And it's past time I showed her_.


End file.
